Taken and Miraculously Returned
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if a family member close to Eames' family was suddenly taken? Ok, the correct chapter 5 is now up!
1. Abducted

Taken and Miraculously Returned (Title Subject to Change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks due.

Author's Note: Yet another Alex and Bobby Story. The idea for this story came while I was playing a game one of my favorite gaming sites. Mostly AU with parts of reality woven in.

Chapter 1: Snatched and Its Aftermath

* * *

_Story begins on June 14, 1998_

It was the last day of three day break as she was getting up and getting coffee when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

All she heard was her sister-in-law sobbing.

"Shaylah, what is the matter?" asked an alarmed Alex.

"Ashlyn, sh-she is gone," was all Shaylah could muster before her brother took over.

"Alex, Ashlyn has been abducted."

Alex turns white and but then says, "Okay I will be on my way, where are you guys right now?"

"At home, Mom and dad are here too," Jake said as he choked back the tears that are threatening to spill.

"Ok I see you there."

Alex hung up the phone only to realize her tears were spilling out beyond her control. She couldn't believe it, her favorite niece and beautiful and vibrant goddaughter was missing. She took a quick shower got ready and left the house with coffee mug in hand

As she drove she remembers the day her life changed.

_Flashback to late July, 1985 then 16 (almost 17) year old Alex was holding, playing, and cuddling with her adorable niece then three month old Ashlyn and Ashlyn is loving the attention she is receiving from aunt when Alex's brother and sister-in-law, Jake and Shaylah Eames asked her a question that changed her life._

"_Alex," began Jake, Alex looked up and then Jake added, "Shaylah and I would like you to be Ashlyn's godmother."_

_Alex a bit shocked and responded, "I am honored to be godmother to this little cutie." Alex responded as she made a silly face at baby Ashlyn making her coo._

-Back to present day-

When she arrived her brother and sister-in-law's place at the same time as her other brother and sister-in-law William and Julianna and sister Liz and it wasn't long before she was holding a hysterical Shaylah. Her mom, Andrea was not doing all that well, only the guys tried to put up a brave front.

A few hours later an anonymous letter came and Alex managed to get it first. She opened it up and it read:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_She is well taken care of, but be warned; if anyone dares to send the police or anyone to look for her she WILL BE KILLED. Have a nice day._

After reading the note she dropped the note and Alex was sick to her stomach as she too collapsed but still tried to hold it all in.

Later that night when she got back to the house that she and Joe had bought a year before he was killed and as soon as the door was closed behind her collapsed into tears. As if losing Joe five months ago wasn't enough she also lost her beautiful goddaughter for whom she had been planning to spend time with before she started high school.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N 2: I know that is a short chapter and that is goes a bit fast but this is only to get the ball rolling the later chapters will be longer!


	2. Reunited Ten Years Later

Taken and Miraculously Returned (Title Subject to Change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks due.

Author's Note: Mostly AU with parts of reality woven in.

Spoilers/Mentioning of: Blind Spot (Season 6 Episode 1), Endgame (Season 6 Episode 21) and Amends (Season 7 Episode 1).

Chapter 2: Ten Years Later... Reunited and Catching Up

* * *

_Story picks up on July 1, 2008._

It was Tuesday and for the last hour she her mind was wondering about a recurring dream she had been having about her favorite niece and a feeling that something good was about to happen but couldn't put her hand on it.

Just as she and Bobby were getting ready to go back to her place to spend the night and to continue with planning of their wedding details Captain Ross calls them in.

"Eames, Goren my office please."

Alex and Bobby looked at each other as they walked over to Captain Ross' office.

After Alex and Bobby sat down, Ross got right down to the matter.

"Okay, first of all you two another in trouble and I am not sending you on last minute interview. However, this is personal. It seems as Narcotics busted a mafia ring today and…" began Ross making eye contact with both detectives.

Now the two detectives were interested in what the Captain was saying.

He turned to Alex and said "…and it seems as if one the family members they have picked up resembles your missing niece now they cannot be sure until they have someone identify her. So after the sting they brought her into Narcotics and the Captain being briefed what happened. He called me and now I am telling you. Now all I can say is go and see if it is her and then you two can take some of your unused time off. Now go."

Alex and Bobby managed a thank you, got their stuff, said a quick bye to Logan and Wheeler and left quickly.

Logan wondering what on earth was going on looked at Ross and from the silent signal he was giving Logan knew not to push it.

Bobby drove the short distance from 1PP to Narcotics location as soon as he parked they were out of the car and up to the correct floor.

There Bobby saw a familiar face, Fin.

"Bobby, glad you and Alex could make it, I will explain everything to you later, Bobby right now we need a positive ID on the girl."

Fin led them to the Captain's office where Alex froze when she saw the girl who was sitting the Narcotics Captain, yeah her hair color was different but her noticeable birth mark on the tip of her right ear and her beauty shown through

Alex grabbed on to Bobby's arm for support and said: "Oh my word that is her, that is Ashlyn."

"Take a deep breath Alex and go in," said Bobby gently.

Alex did and went in.

Meanwhile Ashlyn, now 23, stood at a willowy 5'8" who was making conversation with Carolyn and the Narcotics Captain.

"Okay Ashlyn you're aunt should be here soon," said Carolyn right as she made eye contact with Alex and the Captain motioned her to come in.

Then Ashlyn heard a voice she had longed to hear while she was gone.

"Ashlyn Chloe Eames?"

Ashlyn spun around and locked eyes with one person she never thought she would see again.

"A-auntie Alex?" the girl manages to get out as she stood up and realized that she was now towering over her aunt.

It did not take long before the two were in hugging embrace and crying tears of joy. The Captain seeing this quietly leaves a box a tissue within reach and then leaves his office with Carolyn following suit closes the door behind him to give them some privacy for the joyful reunion.

A few minutes later the two part, they sit down and Alex gets a tissue and wipes away her tears and Ashlyn's trying not to smudge the dark makeup.

"It is okay Aunt Alex you can wipe away the makeup I am not to fond of dark makeup anyway," said Ashlyn smiling she still couldn't believe that she had been reunited her favorite aunt and godmother.

"Oh Ash honey, all I want to do right now is hold you in arms."

"No better place than to be right now."

With that Alex held her niece in her arms and kissed her right temple.

While the happy reunion was going on Fin explained what had transpired.

"Before you ask why I was with Narcotics tonight. I was called in because of my previous experience and this was a big bust and needed all the help they could get. So after we went in all the family members threw their hands up, somehow they knew it is coming as the Narcotics guys were slapping on handcuffs I had noticed that Detective Barek here stood frozen maybe this is where I should let her finish."

Bobby then turned around and looked a Carolyn.

Carolyn took a deep breath and told her side of the story.

"Well after we went in I made contact with a young girl and it was there I recognized her…"

_Flashback to an hour and a half before_

_Fin noticed that Detective Barek had frozen not long after coming in._

"_Detective Barek is something wrong?" asked Fin._

"_It's her."_

"_Who are you talking about?"_

"_Look at the girl with black hair."_

_Fin did and was even more confused._

"_What about her?"_

_Carolyn looking a bit annoyed now and said, "Fin do you remember reading a newspaper article about a missing 13 year old?"_

"_Do you mean?" asked Fin in a bit of shock looking over at the dark haired girl._

"_Yeah it's her, it is Alex's niece. I remember seeing a few pictures Alex had on her desk when I was still at MCS."_

_Fin then understood and went over to the detective that was about to cuff the girl and told him it was okay. Carolyn then went over and Fin went along to start getting the criminals into the SWAT truck._

_Graziella/Ashlyn looking a bit scared but Carolyn calmed her down._

"_It is ok sweetheart you're not in trouble. I just need to talk to you. I am Detective Carolyn Barek, you can just call me Carolyn."_

_Graziella/Ashlyn nodded and went with Carolyn._

"_Okay first of all can you can tell me your name?"_

"_Which one the one I had before I was kidnapped or the one I had to assume?"_

"_The name you had before you were kidnapped."_

"_Ashlyn Chloe Eames."_

"_Okay honey I have something to ask and tell you and you are probably waiting to hear but do you know an Alexandra Eames?"_

"_Yeah she is my aunt and godmother. Wait sorry but how do you know her? Where is she? I want to see her."_

"_It's okay. I know your aunt because I used to work with her at Major Case Squad over at the Police Headquarters. Now as soon as we get back to Narcotics squad room we will clear some things up and then have the Capitan call and have your aunt come and make sure it is you and take you home with her ok?"_

_Ashlyn nodded. She was about to be reunited with her godmother._

-Back to present time…an hour and a half later-

Bobby was shocked at the chain of events but glad that Alex received good news that she had been hoping for.

Ten minutes later Bobby lightly knocked on the door and Alex and Ashlyn separated and

Alex got up and opened the door and Bobby and Carolyn went in.

"Alex is everything okay?" Bobby asked gently.

"Yeah it is…Bobby I would like to meet my niece, Ashlyn Chloe Eames, for whom I gave my nickname Ace. Ash, sweetie this is Bobby Goren my partner at work," said Alex and thought to herself, _and in life._

The two shook hands, Bobby then said, "It is nice to meet you Ashlyn and I am glad you have been found safe and sound."

Alex was about to tell Ash the good news but should decided to wait a bit before unloading anymore.

"Alex, both Fin and Carolyn both told me what happened and the Captain said you can take Ashlyn home but she maybe needed for statement when she is ready."

When Ashlyn heard Bobby say that she said, "I was wondering if I could give my statement now. I just want to put this behind me and move on."

"Are you sure?" Carolyn asked Ashlyn gently as she was to take the statement

"Yes."

(Included a scene maybe Ashlyn given her side of the story of what happened)

While Ashlyn was giving her statement Alex and Bobby made a bit of change to their original plans.

"Alex I think it would be a good idea that you spend sometime with your niece."

Alex nodded. Leave it up to Bobby to be so understanding.

"It is okay we can do it another night. I see how close you guys are and how much time you two missed."

About half an hour later Ashlyn had given her statement and Carolyn said, "Okay Ashlyn you may or may not be needed for the trial…"

"…you can just give me a call because she will probably be staying with me for awhile."

"Okay, then it is settled. It was nice meeting you Ashlyn."

"You too, thank you."

After Alex and Ashlyn made it back to Rockaway Ashlyn went to take a quick shower while Alex ordered pizza and called Ross to give him an update. Ross then reminds her to take as many days she needs.

When Ashlyn comes out wearing borrowed clothes (which are a bit small for her) the aunt and niece take time while eating and catch up and Alex hears about her life the past ten years and how she attended a upscale boarding school and NYU all expenses paid for (asks if it were possible to get the name changed to her name; enlist the private services of Ron Carver).

After hearing at least her niece was well taken care of she sighed a bit of relief.

"Ash sweetie I have the next few days off and tomorrow I am going to take you shopping for some new clothing since the clothes you had while gone had been confiscated."

Ashlyn was grateful that she is with an aunt who really cared about her rather than just being lavished with gifts but ignored most of the time.

"Aunt Alex there is one thing I want to ask you about."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I noticed how you and Bobby are closer than what you told me about, is there something going on?"

Alex bit her bottom lip and thought, _Yep she is still a smart aleck able to figure things out._

"Well Ash sweetie, I told you he is my partner at work but it is more than that."

Alex takes a deep breath and launches into her story.

"I first started working with Bobby in 2000 when I was transferred to MCS. We at first did not work together to well and I even put a request for a new partner but then not long after that we started to click and I withdrew the letter request. Now I would have told Bobby myself about the letter but he found out the long way…"

"…how did he find out?" asked Ashlyn politely.

"..well it was at a trial were me, Bobby, Carolyn who was then working at MCS and Mike Logan one of the other detectives had to testify. That was when the letter had resurfaced and I had to explain myself and afterwards even though he was a bit hurt we came to a mutual agreement. I think it was then we started to have feelings for each other but being the fact that partners weren't really allowed to date we kept it within us. Then nearly two years ago I was kidnapped and tortured…" said Alex when Ashlyn gasped but let Alex continue.

"At first no one knew who took me but then it after I was rescued we found it was Jo Gage who took me. Now Jo was Declan Gage's daughter and Declan happened to be Bobby's mentor, well now former mentor as he had severed relations with him when he found out. Anyway our feelings for each other deepened. It continued to grow deeper after his mother died. Now it may seem like bad timing but Bobby was so lost and I just had to be there and help him."

Ashlyn sat there awestruck at what her aunt had gone through the time she was gone.

"Ashlyn do you remember Uncle Kevin?"

"Yeah wasn't he Uncle Joe's partner up to the day Uncle Joe died?"

"Yeah well Uncle Kevin was killed…"began Alex which got a reaction from Ashlyn.

"Oh my gosh that is horrible!" exclaimed Ashlyn quietly remembering how every time she saw Uncle Kevin when she was younger that he managed to spoil her.

"Uncle Kevin's death somehow prompted Bobby to reopen Uncle Joe's murder case. Now needless to say I was furious with him but he had his reasoning and we did manage to find the real suspect and arrested him for murdering Uncle Joe. It was not long after the case had been closed for good did I realize that I was really falling for Bobby. So not long after the real closure did he ask me out and we date for a couple months and then last month Bobby asked me to marry him and…"

"…and you said yes right? I mean I have been gone for a decade but looking at you two I knew that there was something there."

"Yeah of course I did," said Alex letting out a small laugh as she showed Ashlyn the ring.

"Oh my word that ring is so beautiful."

"Ashlyn, I always had a feeling that you would be found safely and now here you are and I know this may seem soon and just found out about this news but I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor. I mean I understand if you say no…"

"Aunt Alex," began Ashlyn gently interrupting Alex and added, "You are my godmother and favorite aunt and I love you. I would be honored to stand by you on your big day."

The two talked a bit more before Ashlyn decided to call it a night. Alex then made a phone call to her dad. Boy where her family for a surprise when she and Bobby goes to the annual Eames July 4th celebration.

"Eames residence, this is John speaking."

"Hey dad it is Alex."

"Hey sweetheart how is everything? You and Bobby are still coming to the BBQ right?"

"Everything is great dad, of course we are coming. Um I was wondering if I can bring a friend along."

"You know the rules the more the merrier."

-TBC-

* * *

A/N 2: I apologize for speeding through some of the details but it was necessary to set up what is about to come in this story. Okay there is a whole lot more to come. Please leave a review!


	3. The Fourth of July Surprise

Taken and Miraculously Returned

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks due.

Author's Note: Mostly AU with parts of reality woven in. Also I spelled grandma, grandpa, and ready on purpose.

Chapter 3: The Fourth of July Surprise

* * *

When Ashlyn woke up this morning she felt a pang of nervousness. Today would be the day she would see the family she hadn't seen in over a decade.

Her aunt had also told her about the surrogacy and carrying Nathan for Aunt Liz.

When she left the bathroom after taking some time to get ready she could smell coffee was brewing in the kitchen.

"Morning," the two of them said at the same time causing both let out a laugh.

"So are you ready to see the family for the first time?" Alex asked gently.

"Yeah I am, although I must admit I am a bit nervous."

Alex thought to herself, _that is understandable considering given what she went through the past ten years._

"All I know is that they will be so happy to see you."

"You haven't told them have you?"

"Well I told grandpa that I was bringing a 'friend' other than that no."

The two were enjoying breakfast and talking. They were putting the dishes in the sink when they heard a knock on the door.

"I will get that," said Alex, "It's Bobby, he is…"

"…coming with us to the annual Eames Fourth of July BBQ, I remember."

Alex smiled and went and let Bobby in.

Seeing Bobby in khaki shorts and white tee all of a sudden made him irresistible to her and right as he stepped in the threshold Alex gave Bobby a quick kiss which Bobby accidently deepened and they forgot about their surroundings for awhile.

After a few minutes, Ashlyn wondered what was taking so long and went to check what was going and when she saw the most romantic scene ever.

Ashlyn thought to herself _Aunt Alex and Bobby really belong together they seem so much in love. I mean not that she didn't love Uncle Joe, but I am happy that she's moved on._

After a few minutes of silence Ashlyn couldn't help but let it slip out of her mouth, "Awww."

With that Alex and Bobby were jolted back into reality and realized what they were doing.

Two of them looking a bit sheepish as Bobby said, "Good morning Ashlyn, Happy Fourth to you."

"Happy Fourth to you too Bobby, and don't worry, I understand."

"Okay after the dishes are done…"

"Uh Aunt Alex I already finished washing and drying the dishes."

"Well I guess then we can go and head on over, or else they are going think what is going."

When Alex had reached her parents, she breathed a sigh of relief she thought at this time one of them would have been out here cleaning.

She turned to Bobby and Ashlyn and said, "Ok I will go and get everyone while you guys wait here and when Bobby when you see me coming out the front door then…"

"…I come out and come and open the car door and have Ashlyn come out, got it. Come down you seem a bit nervous."

Alex thought to herself, _is it that obvious? I guess I am just as excited._

Alex went into the house to look for her family and the first person that she finds was her five year old nephew Nathan watching cartoons.

"Hey there little guy I have missed you so much," said Alex scooping up Nathan and giving him a big hug, "Where your mommy, daddy, grandma and grandpa?"

"I have missed you too Auntie Alex. Mommy and granma are in the kitchen getting the food wready and daddy and granpa are in the backyard getting wready as well."

"Okay I am going to get your mommy, daddy, grandma and grandpa and then I have surprise for all of you okay?"

"Me too?" Nathan asked in a cute voice.

"Of course you too, silly," said Alex ruffling Nathan's hair a bit.

After letting Nathan go back to his cartoons, Alex made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, Liz, good morning and Happy Fourth to you!"

"Morning Alex," replied Liz as Andrea wiped her hands and went over and gave her daughter a hug.

"How are you this morning?"

"I am great, when are William, Julianna, Victoria and Skylar coming?"

"They said they will be here in an hour. Jake and Shaylah will be in about half an hour."

"Well I was wondering if you guys have a few minutes free, remember the friend dad told you about? Well I would like you guys to come and meet her she is out front. Meet me on the front porch while I go and get dad and Peter."

Liz and Andrea exchanged looks as they both cleaned their hands and headed towards the front of the house.

A few minutes later Alex found John and Peter getting the grill ready for later.

When John looked up and saw Alex coming he wiped his hands and went over to give her a hug.

"Hey there is my girl."

"Good morning dad, morning Peter."

"Morning Alex," replied Peter as he hosed off the grill.

"How is everything going with you, Bobby and work?"

"Everything is great. Dad do you remember how I said I was going to bring a friend with me and Bobby?"

"Yeah, I did," said John.

"Well she is out front why don't the two of you come with me. Mom, Liz, and Nathan are already out there."

After John and Peter were finished with what they were doing, they followed Alex back into the house and out to the front porch where the others were waiting.

Meanwhile Bobby had been talking to Ashlyn better and when he saw that Alex had gotten the crew on the porch he knew that was his cue, and as he nodded to Ashlyn and got out of the car.

Bobby wave to the crowd and proceeded to open the back car door.

As Ashlyn heard the car door open she thought, _well here it goes._

After she stepped out of the car she made eye contact with her family that she hadn't seen for a decade and they all froze.

Suddenly five pairs of eyes were looking at Alex for an explanation.

Andrea was first to ask, "When was Ashlyn found?"

"Ashlyn was found a few days ago by a friend of mine Carolyn Barek who used to work at MCS and now works at Narcotics and after talking with Ashlyn, Carolyn took Ashlyn back to the Narcotics squad room in a separate patrol car, told the Captain what had happened and then they called me at MCS. Now before you guys wonder why I haven't told you I wanted to surprise you guys."

Right as Alex finished her explanation and Liz handed Nathan to Alex, the whole crowd went running to Ashlyn.

John and Andrea managed to get where Ashlyn was standing first. As both were shaking a bit Andrea asked as she placed her hand on Ashlyn's face, "Ashlyn darling is that really you?"

Ashlyn smiled and said, "Yes Grandma Andrea it is really me."

Instantly Andrea gave Ashlyn the biggest hug followed by everyone else.

"Let me get a good look at you," said John after he held her for a few minutes, "My you have become so beautiful even more so than ten years ago. Oh Ashlyn we have all missed you so much!"

"I have missed you guys too!"

When Ashlyn looked at Liz they instantly just burst in the laughter and hugged for a short time as well and then Liz introduced Ashlyn and Peter and they exchanged pleasantries.

Alex then walked over with Nathan in her arms curiously looking on.

"Ash, I would like you to meet your cousin Nathan, Nathan can you say hi to your cousin Ashlyn?"

"Hello Ashlyn," said Nathan in a tiny voice with his head on Alex's shoulder.

"Hi there Nathan very nice to meet you! Awww he is so adorable!" said Ashlyn.

Suddenly Nathan put out his arms wanting Ashlyn to hold him and Ashlyn took him from Alex's arms and gave him a big hug.

Only ten minutes later another car pulled up and Liz whispered to Alex, "It is Jake and Shaylah boy they won't know what hit them!"

Alex smiled and nodded her head, and John, Peter and Bobby decided to block Ashlyn for a bit a little surprise.

"Hey guys what is going on?" asked Jake as he and Shaylah got out of the car seeing a big crowd in the yard.

"Jake do you remember how dad told you that I was brining a friend with me and Bobby?"

"Yeah," replied Jake.

"Well uh," began Alex looking at the threesome they nodded and moved.

Ashlyn turned around and looked straight into her parents' eyes.

They too stood frozen for a few minutes until Ashlyn with tears of joy in her eyes said something.

"Mom? Dad?"

Ashlyn handed Nathan to Liz and ran into Shaylah's open arms and Jake embraced the both of them after coming out of his shock.

"My baby Ashlyn, you're home, you're finally home!" Shaylah also crying tears of joy.

"We have been waiting for this day for so long and it finally has come," began Jake wiping tears from his eyes as well and then said, "Let me get a good look at you. You're now have grown to be such a beautiful young woman and even taller than your godmother."

Alex rolled her eyes at that comment because she knew that comment was meant to tease her.

The joyful reunion continued as the last of the Eames family arrived, as well as Deakins, Angie and their three girls Eliza, Caroline, and Samantha arriving.

"Whoa what is the commotion going on here?" asked William as he got out of the car followed by his wife Julianna and their two kids Victoria and Skylar.

"Hello Uncle Will," said Ashlyn grinning.

William froze in his tracks.

"Oh my word is that little Ashlyn?"

Ashlyn nodded as she ran over to give her uncle a big bear hug.

"You're no longer little Ashlyn anymore, but I bet your still ticklish like your Aunt Alex.

Ashlyn tried unsuccessfully to prevent her uncle tickling her like the way he did when she was young.

"Oh sorry," began William and he turned around, "Ashlyn meet your Aunt Julianna, and Cousins Victoria and Skylar."

William then turned to Julianna and said, "Julia this is my niece Ashlyn, the same who was abducted ten years ago."

"It is nice to meet you," said Julianna warmly shaking Ashlyn, "I have heard a lot of good things about you up to the point you were taken."

"It is nice to meet you too Aunt Julianna," said Ashlyn

"Please call me Julia."

Ashlyn then she saw two little kids not much older than Nathan peeking from behind their mother.

Julia said to them, "Kids can you say hi to your cousin Ashlyn?"

Victoria who came out first said shyly, "Hi Ashlyn, you have a very pretty name."

Skylar then did the same thing and said in a tiny voice, "Hi Ashlyn."

Right then Alex walked right up to Ashlyn as she saw Deakins making his way over.

"Good morning and Happy Fourth of July Jimmy, Angie Eliza, Caroline and Samantha," said Alex.

After everyone exchanged a round of hellos Alex then turned to Deakins, "Do you remember when you were still MCS seeing all the pictures I had on my desk of me and a special little girl close my heart?"

"Yeah I do," said Deakins.

"Well this young woman right here," said Alex putting her arm around Ashlyn, "is the same little girl in the pictures. Jimmy I would like you to meet Ashlyn Chloe Eames, my niece and goddaughter."

"Hello Ashlyn I am Jimmy your Aunt Alex and Bobby's former captain. This is my wife Angie and our three lovely daughters, Eliza, Caroline and Samantha," said Deakins and then added, "It is great to hear that you are home now safe and sound."

What that the big crowd surrounding Ashlyn minus Alex and Bobby made their way inside and got ready to get the celebration started.

Alex and Bobby with their arms around each other walked in last but not before Bobby kissed Alex and Alex deepened them before realizing where they needed to be.

"You know this with no doubt going to be the best Fourth of July," said Alex and Bobby agreed.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N 2: Your reviews are appreciated! Sorry if I only had one chapter, my typing schedule got a bit thrown off course.


	4. Dealing With The Issues and Moving On

Taken and Miraculously Returned

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Mostly AU with parts of reality woven in. Appearance by former MCS ADA Ron Carver

Chapter 4: Dealing With The Remaining Issues and Moving On

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the joyful Fourth of July reunion and celebration. Since Ashlyn is of age to live on her own she had decided to live with her aunt with promises to her parents to visit them.

Ever since then Ashlyn had been volunteering her time because the job market was tight.

Ashlyn who had just gotten home for volunteering received a call one afternoon from Carolyn.

"Hello, may I speak to Ashlyn Eames?" asked Carolyn.

"This is her speaking."

"Ashlyn this is Detective Barek from calling from Narcotics."

All of a sudden Ashlyn had a bad feeling about this conversation as she managed to get out, "Yes?"

"I am calling to let you know that the case against Silvestro Bollai and his henchman is pending and could go to trial and we may need you to testify it would be a good idea to have a lawyer present just in case."

"Okay I understand."

"Now it is up to you and your aunt to find who you would want to represent you but I would like to refer someone to you. Do you have a pen and paper nearby."

"Yeah I do, hold on," said Ashlyn as she reached for the pen and paper closest to her and said, "Okay I am ready."

"His name is Ronald Carver he used to be the ADA for MCS. Ask your aunt she knows him too."

"Okay thank you Detective Barek for calling to let me know."

"You're welcome Ashlyn."

Two hours later Alex arrived home early and saw Ashlyn on the couch reading a thick classic.

"Hey Ace how was your day?" asked Alex as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Pretty good, I helped a lot people at the computer lab today."

"That is good."

When Alex walked over to the couch she noticed something was not right.

"Ace is something wrong?"

"No, well actually Detective Barek called to notify me that the case against my abductor and his henchmen is pending and it could go to trial and that I may need to testify, so I should hire a lawyer."

"Who did Carolyn say to hire?"

Ashlyn took a double take and remembered that Detective Barek had asked her to call her Carolyn.

"She recommended Ronald Carver and she said that you know him as well."

"That is a good choice. I think we would be able to reach him right now."

Alex got the phone book and her phone and dialed the number she had listed for Ron Carver.

"Hello Carver Residence, this is Ron speaking."

"Hey Ron it's Alex Eames."

"Hello Alex, how are you and how are things at MCS?"

"I am good and so are things at the squad room are going well. I am guessing you have heard of the good news."

"Why I haven't but I can guess. You and Bobby are engaged to be married, is that correct?"

"You are right on the money Ron."

"Hey it was only a matter of time."

Alex smiled at the comment.

"Now I have a feeling you called me to ask for a favor."

"Right again Ron."

"Ok I am listening."

"Okay do ever recalling seeing a few pictures on my desk during your stint as our ADA."

"The ones of you and a special little girl and if I recall correctly your missing niece, Ashlyn."

"Yeah well you have may heard recently of a recent bust."

"Yeah I did and it was a big one at that."

"Well one of the family members as was indeed my niece and thanks to Carolyn Barek, Ashlyn is back with us."

"Oh that is great news."

"Now I am calling you now because Carolyn called earlier and said the case against the head of the family and his henchmen are now pending and she recommended you to represent Ashlyn in case she needed to testify."

"Okay tomorrow I will go and talk to Carolyn review the file and then give you a call and have you and Ashlyn come by my office."

"Okay sounds great thank you Ron."

"Not a problem, is there anything else?"

"Um no, I don't think so…wait yes there is hold on," said Alex as Ashlyn whispered something into her ears.

"Ron, there is one thing that Ashlyn brought up."

"What is it?"

"You see the her time as Graziella Bollai she attended a private boarding school in upstate New York up till the end of high school and then NYU and she was wondering if it would be possible to have it changed to Ashlyn Chloe Eames instead."

"Hmmm, I think that can be taken care of. We will talk about it when you and Ashlyn come in okay?"

"Thanks again Ron."

"You're welcome Alex, oh and by the way I am excepting a wedding invite from you and Bobby."

"No problem."

After Alex hung up she could tell that Ashlyn was now breathing a bit easier as the ten years she had been forced to live as someone else was now about to be dealt with and put in her past.

Nearly a week later while the two were at dinner with Bobby, Ron called Alex back with some news.

"Eames residence this is Alex speaking."

"Alex it's me Ron with regard to case pending against the mafia bust. "

"Okay I am listening," said Alex after she signaled to Ashlyn.

"Okay Alex I have met with Detective Barek and looked over the files. I have a copy of the case files and I was wondering if you and Ashlyn can both come in tomorrow after 1pm and we can discuss the matter."

"Okay we'll see you then Ron."

"So what is the update?" Ashlyn asked anxiously.

"He said that he has copies of the file on the case and that he wants to meet with us tomorrow after 1pm."

"Great tomorrow after my volunteering in the morning and…" began Ashlyn and Alex finished for her.

"…you can come by the squad room for a little bit. There are a few people who want to meet you, including our current commanding officer, Captain Danny Ross. All you have to do is sign-in with the receptionist and let her know that you are coming to see me at the squad room of Major Case and she will check you in and give a visitor's badge."

"Okay great!"

The next morning their plan went according to schedule and Ashlyn made up to the squad room without much trouble and even hit it off with her aunt and Bobby's fellow detectives Mike Logan and his partner Megan Wheeler. Her aunt's current CO was warm and cordial in welcoming her and expressed his kindness in her safe return.

While they were waiting outside his office, both Alex and Ashlyn were a bit nervous,

The two of them had the same thought, _what if something bad was to happen?_

However, when they got there they got all good news.

"Okay before we begin I want to say that is a pleasure to meet you Ashlyn and I am glad that you came home safely."

Ashlyn smiled and said, "Likewise Mr. Carver and thank you."

"You can call me Ron."

"Now for your case Ashlyn I found out that you do not need to testify. Silvestro Bollai and his henchmen have taken a plea deal, life imprisonment without parole," began Carver as he saw the niece and aunt turned and smiled at each other.

"Second of all I got the records from when you attended and it should be corrected in a few weeks and I will check in a month and a half to see if it has been done. I will contact your aunt and we'll get any information they need to process the change. Lastly I have decided I am doing this pro bono since your aunt and Uncle Bobby helped me win a lot of cases when I was ADA."

By this time the female duo were in all smiles. The nightmare is over and they can move on and Ashlyn can re-dye her hair blonde.

"Also Ashlyn I was wondering if you would like a job as the receptionist/secretary. I could use a little help here and as the occasional babysitter."

Ashlyn's face brightened, "Yeah I would, thank you!"

When Alex and Ashlyn and left Carver's office they both breathed a sigh of relief…the nightmare was finally over and Ashlyn can finally start help her aunt plan her wedding!

* * *

A/N 2: Concluding chapter coming up! Your reviews are appreciated!


	5. All Things Happy

Taken and Miraculously Returned (Title Subject to Change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: Mostly AU with parts of reality woven in.

Special thanks to Deedee, chlark4, the Mominator for reading and reviewing and to HMG2000 for adding my story to the story alert list!

Chapter 5: All Things Happy

* * *

Dreaming of what is yet to be  
is more fun when you're with me

Please join us as  
**Alexandra Chloe Eames**  
and  
**Robert Oliver Goren**  
follow their dreams together in marriage  
**Seventeenth of April  
Two Thousand and Nine**  
at **Five in the Afternoon  
Eames Residence  
17845 Hunter Court  
Long Island, NY  
RSVP By Twentieth of March at: 631-555-2798**

* * *

The morning of their wedding was a beautiful spring day and everyone was buzzing with excitement making sure all details were taken care of and nothing would go wrong.

One by one the guests began to arrive at the Eames residence for a wedding that every knew that would happen, two of them being their former CO Jimmy Deakins and their former ADA Ron Carver.

Ashlyn was the only person left in the room after Andrea, Liz Julianna and the flower girl had left to go and take their places as it was getting closer to the start of the ceremony.

After putting on the finishing touches on her aunt's make up Ashlyn said, "Aunt Alex you look so beautiful. Uncle Bobby will be knocked off his socks when he sees you."

Alex looked at her niece and replied, "I should thank you Ashlyn for helping me get this breath taking gown."

"Hey I wanted you to look absolutely stunning," said Ashlyn thinking about how after the trial that almost took place but a deal was settled and Ashlyn was able to disclose who she really was. Even then all the friends she had made when she was masqueraded Graziella were more than understanding and she managed to get a hold of the friend who was also an up and coming fashion designer who helped design the gown, the maid of honor and bridesmaids and flower girls dresses and sell it at half off.

After making one last check Ashlyn said, "Aunt Alex you look so beautiful, you are really knock Uncle Bobby off his feet!"

With that said Ashlyn gave her aunt a kiss on the check and went to take her place and line up behind the bridesmaids.

After a few minutes to herself she heard a knock on the door and knew it was John waiting to escort her.

"Alexandra you look absolutely gorgeous. Are you ready to get married?"

"Yes dad I am."

As the processional music was played, the flowers girl Victoria and Skylar and the ring boy Nathan made their way down the path. Then bridesmaids, Liz, Julianna, and Carolyn made their way down the aisle. After counting to ten Ashlyn made her way down as well and stood right next to Liz and looked over at Bobby who was looked handsome in a simple tux matched with navy vest and tie.

As the bridal members stood in their places, Alex with John waited for a minute at the back door for a moment. Then the door opened again as the bridal chorus began to play. When Bobby saw Alex after father and daughter made their way to beginning of the bridal path, he felt weak and almost fell over. Alex looked more like an angel in her ivory off the shoulder sweetheart neckline gown.

As Alex and her dad had reached the gazebo decorated with roses and lilies of the valley, the minister stepped forward and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," answered John.

John then gives Alex a kiss then gives Alex's hand to Bobby and sits down next to Andrea.

After John takes his seat Alex has Ashlyn hold her bouquet as Alex and Bobby then joined hands as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of God in joining Robert Oliver Goren and Alexandra Chloe Eames in holy matrimony. What they are doing today is not to be taken lightly. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned for a few minutes and the minister continued the service.

"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on this union of these two people. We pray that their lives are long and happy and the union is fruitful. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen."

"Now, Bobby and Alex are standing here today because they made the realization that they belonged together and that living apart any longer no longer became an option. As this moment Bobby and Alex would like to exchange vows that they prepared themselves. Go ahead."

"Alex my love we are standing here today because realized we were meant to be together. This also has happened thanks in part to Jimmy," Bobby paused as both looked over and both gave him a smile and he smiled back.

When they turned to face each other again Bobby then added, "It was also because of our family and friends giving us a tiny push and all of their encouragement. I promise you that I will love you with all my heart and all of my soul."

Right as Bobby finished, Alex was already crying tears of joy as she prepared to say her vows.

"Bobby, you have said most of what I wanted to say. I just want to add that I have been counting my blessings and thanking my lucky stars each and every day. I promise that whatever life throws at us we will face it together. I love you Bobby with all my heart and all my soul."

After each of them had said their moving vows the minister proceeded in asking, "Do you Robert Oliver Goren take Alexandra Chloe Eames to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do," said Bobby gently squeezing Alex's hand.

The minister then asked Alex the same question.

"Do you Alexandra Chloe Eames take Robert Oliver Goren to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer for poorer, and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Smiling and gently squeezing Alex's hand Bobby responded, "I do."

Taking his cue five year old Nathan walked up to the minister with the rings on the pillow and the minister got the rings, blessed them and said to Bobby, "Robert please take this ring and as you place it on Alexandra's finger and please repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed."

Bobby took the ring and slowly slid it on to Alex's finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Alexandra please take this ring and as you place it on Robert's finger and please repeat after me, "With this ring I thee wed."

Alex got the ring and as he steadily slid it onto Bobby's finger said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Robert and Alexandra have shown their commitment to love each other through the words they have spoken today. By the power vested in me in the state of New York, I pronounce husband and wife. Robert you kiss your bride."

Bobby wasted no time in pulling Alex in and had her arms wrap around him and placing his hands on Alex's supple waist and pulled her in for a lengthy kiss.

As they kissed the guests awed and clapped and continued after they pulled apart.

The minister said, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Oliver Goren."

Right before they begin down the path as husband and wife, Alex turned around and Ashlyn gave her aunt a big hug and whispered, "I love you Aunt Alex."

Alex smiled and whispered back, "I love you too Ace."

Ashlyn then give Alex her bouquet of roses and the newlyweds joined hands and began their journey to the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Taken and Miraculously Returned". I will have more BA stories coming when I can get it written (easier to catch my errors this way), typed and posted! Your reviews are appreciated.


End file.
